John, Wake Up!
"John, wake up! Please wake up!" Click "Come on! Come on! Come on! John wake up!" Click "John, please God I hope you get this voicemail in time! I just got a voicemail from your mom's cell phone. I-I think she pocket dialed me John. Oh God, please pick up! I don’t know what I just listened to... please, please call me back!" Click "John, it's Suzie! Please pick up the phone! I just tried calling your mother back and it went straight to voicemail. John I'm scared to death for your mom and whoever else she is with! Please answer John, pick up! I-I think- I think your mom was just... oh God... John... I think she was- something happened to her... please John, I beg you John, answer the phone! Wait, I just got another voicemail from your mom!" Click "Oh no John, you have to wake up! Your mom's phone pocket-dialed me again and I think I hear your dad.... He is... he is... pleading with someone John, I don't know who it is! What the hell is going on! I'm calling you from my house line John and I am still listening to this new voice mail on my cell! John wake up, wake up, wake up! There is a girl there too... she sounds young John... oh please don't let that be Mattie... John please John, I'm begging you, please wake up! OH GOD, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.... NO PLEASE NO... NO, NOT THAT SOUND... PLEASE NOT THAT SOUND...I DON'T HEAR HIM ANYMORE JOHN...JOHN, YOUR DAD, I DON'T HEAR HIM ANY MORE... ALL I HEAR IS THE GIRL CRYING AND SCREAMING JOHN... OH, PLEASE DON'T LET THAT BE MATTIE... WHAT DO I DO? OH GOD WHAT DO I DO!" Click "JOHN! WAKE UP! It is Mattie, I hear her...I know it is her! She is screaming out for you! I can hear her in the distance! She is begging someone to leave her alone John! She is in trouble... John she needs you! Come on man, wake up! She needs your help and I know you are asleep on your bed! I hear him John! He is speaking to Mattie! He is talking about something in his hand! He wants to show her whatever is in his hand! No, no, no, no, no, John please wake up! Please hear me! OH NO SHE IS SCREAMING JOHN! I HEAR HER SCREAMING! SHE IS COMING CLOSER TO THE PHONE! I HEAR THUMPING, JOHN! I THINK HE IS DRAGGING HER DOWNSTAIRS JOHN! HURRY, WAKE UP YOU IDIOT WAKE UP! No, no...she is so scared....oh my god...why is this happening...uh...uh...no...Mattie...oh please...Mattie...John...please...you have to wake up John...please don't be home John...she...she...I don't hear her John...I heard something...no...please...but I don't hear her John...please don't be home..." Click. "Suzie...I thought I was dreaming that I kept hearing you talk... what do you want baby, you know I am sleeping..." "John, OH GOD JOHN, DON'T GO..." "Wait, what the hell, Suzie? Hold on, my mom is banging on the door..." "NO JOHN, DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR! JOHN DON'T ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR! ...JOHN! JOHN!!! NO, JOHN!!!!! GET OUT OF THERE JOHN! JOHN?! JOHN?!!!" Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality